Generally, in order to assist visually challenged individuals in learning various languages and performing day to day activities, tactile alphabet or tactile codes are used. Tactile codes, such as Braille codes, shorthand, and Moon code, constitute a writing system that the blind or visually challenged can read by touch. The tactile codes typically include raised surfaces so that the visually challenged may touch and feel the codes to understand or to read the underlying matter. For example, Braille is commonly used in books, currency notes, and elevator buttons for use by the visually challenged.
In order to be able to use the tactile codes effectively, the visually challenged individuals may learn the tactile writing systems. The tactile code knowledge may help in making the visually challenged individuals independent and provide for further development of the visually challenged individuals, for example, taking up jobs in companies and institutes. The tactile code learning process generally includes an instructor assisting one or more visually challenged individuals to help them learn various notations and thus the language, symbols, and other disciplines, such as music, mathematics and science.